10 song CHALLENGE OO NARUTO EDITION X3 Team 7
by Sunset Notes
Summary: OMG This Was A 10 Song Challenge I Did At Night Because I Was BORED I TELL YOU BORED ! Enjoy :3 Free Kookies For Reviews.


1 Forever and for Always – Shaniah Twain  
They stood at the edge of Konawa Beach listen to the wave's crash lightly against the soft sands. Naruto thought it couldn't be any more magical a night than it was now. A wind blew through and he felt Sakura press closer to his shoulder. She had her head lying on his shoulder; both watched the sun set behind the glittering waters of the northern sea. She Sighed It was peaceful beyond measure and she loved just standing in the middle of it all.

2 Me and My Gang – Rascall Flatts  
Sasuke stood on Hokage Mountain Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata standing behind him. They all were heading toward the waterfall. At the next second they were all leaping through the trees and toward the waterfall. Sasuke reached there first of course his "gang" fallowing just behind him.

3 When you Believe – Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston  
Sakura had been a slave all her life and now she had Naruto and Sasuke trying to save her from her life.  
All her life she had prayed for a miracle to happen to get out her out of this nightmare she had lived since a very small child. "My mother said it would never happen." She Smiled "But I guess there can be miracles when you truly believe" Naruto and Sasuke had to agree. It was true just look at Sakura. She had been a slave all her life and now here she was a free woman. She smiled truly happy.

4 Sir Duke – Stevie Wonder  
Naruto listened to a young man sing. He sang in a different language but it seemed to make perfect sense to him in fact it sounded like something he had always heard instead of foreign. He began to tap his foot and hum along. Sakura was already dancing and Sasuke sat against a wall looking a bit happier than normal but not by much. Naruto eventually tried to sing with the boy but instead found himself singing with the instruments instead.

5 All – American Girl – Carrie Underwood  
Sakura and Naruto looked at each other both very happy. Naruto was hoping for a boy more than anything in the world. He smiled proudly that is until he saw a pink blanket. "It's a girl."  
She grew up quickly and fell in love with Sasuke. "HEY SASUKE LOOK OUT!" At that same moment a football slammed into his face. "OW!" She gasped.  
After they graduated highskool they found collages and got jobs together and eventually married Sasuke was praying for a girl.

6 I can see Clearly now – Bob Marley  
Naruto sighed he had been waiting for the rain to clear for hours now. He ran outside "It's gonna be a Bright Sunshiny Day." He said smiling widely. "Welcome Blue Skies." He ran about gathering Hinata and Sakura and Kiba and of course Shikamaru. They all headed down to the beach smiling among each other and singing their favorite songs.

7 Blvd of Broken Dreams Remix – Green Day, Oasis, and Aerosmith

Sasuke walked down a deserted road. The same one he had seen in his dreams many times before. "How many times will I walk this road?" The same thought he had thought each time he had had this dream.( an - THE SAME DAMN THOUGHT O.O) "You know how annoying that is."

8 Back in the Saddle – Aerosmith  
(( NOTE THINK GUITAR HERO AEROSMITH)) "HAHA! Sasuke you suck!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke continued trying to play Back in Saddle. O.O "50% OF THE NOTES! …. NO FUCKING WAY!" He throw the guitar at Naruto. "AND YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" He glared at Naruto. "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN HIT 100% OF THE NOTES DOESN'T MEAN YOUR ANY BETTER!" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Well …. SO WHAT IF IT DOES!"

9 Yummy – Gwen Stefani  
(( OMG I BLAME MY STEPSISTER SHE MADE ME DO THIS XD))  
Naruto watched Sakura turn on his CD player. It was Yummy. "I'm feeling Yummy from Head to Toe."  
She moved closer to Naruto her hips swinging in just the right way. He leaned forward watching her intently before standing up and moving closer to her. She quit singing both moving closer to each other with each downbeat in the song.

10 Midnight Rider – Willie Nelson  
Sasuke saddled his horse. He moved swiftly through the prairie in order to go as unseen as possible. It was Nighttime which would make it harder to see him and he was very thankful for it. He kicked his horse making him go faster clutching a small coin in his hand. "YOU WON'T CATCH ME!" He said laughing. "I'M THE MIDNIGHT RIDER!" He laughed again and rode off.

(( THANK GOD I'M SAVED THE NEXT THING WAS Dum Dadi Do – Nightcore ANYWAY ~holds kookie~ LEAVE REVIEWS (however mean they may be) AND GET A FREE KOOKIE X3 BAI ))


End file.
